violette1stfandomcom-20200214-history
William
William Anderson Jr. is the main protagonist of the Violette1st's video series. About William was born on October 4, 2001, and is currently 18 years old. According to Violette1st's Twitter account, he has lost a lot of weight recently. He is a stupid, rude, crude, moronic, short-tempered, stubborn, selfish, reckless, naive, egotistical, and argumentative person who spends a lot of time playing on his Xbox, which bothers his family members (mostly his father Bill, who always belittles him). Whenever anyone in his family (especially Bill) tries to get him off the Xbox by turning off the internet, taking the Xbox and hiding it somewhere, etc., he throws a tantrum and starts destroying objects around the house. He has three Xbox Ones (one destroyed by his family, another sold on eBay, and the most recent being an Xbox One S which was destroyed by Andy and Bill). On his 15th birthday, William did not want to go to school because he said that kids shouldn't have to go to school on their birthdays. His debut in the Violette1st series was in "William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework". There are older videos of him on Violette1st's channel, but they are mostly family videos rather than him being psycho. In "WILLIAM'S WALMART SHELF ASSEMBLING DISASTER!!!", it is mentioned that he has attention deficit disorder (ADD) and takes medication for it. This could be a main factor that causes William's aggressive and destructive behavior. The worst thing that has happened to William when he was tied up and got his Xbox One S destroyed by Bill and Andy. His catchphrases are "Get freaking rekt!" and "Don't mess with me!" He also happens to have no common sense or knowledge despite being in high school. He doesn't know what "deceased" means, though he uses words like "consequences" or "justify", meaning he does pay attention in school most of the time. He also doesn't know how to act his own age such as since he's in high school and acts childish at times like when doesn't get his way or what he wants, he would usually throwing a Hissy Fit or Tantrum such as in WILLIAM'S PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY FREAKOUT!!! when he throws a Hissy Fit when Violette doesn't cut his Bread Crusts on his PB&J Sandwich which at his older age he should get used to Bread Crust now. He also doesn't know how to spell the most easy words like "Candy" which William spells it as "C-A-N-D-A-Y" in WE ATE ALL OF YOUR HALLOWEEN CANDY PRANK GONE WRONG!!! which is a word that is very easy to spell (which is easy to spell and learn how to spell the word like at a very young age) and William should be old enough to spell these easy word but he doesn't mostly because he doesn't pay attention in school. He happens to be ungrateful at times (rarely shows grateful behavior). When his parents buy him stuff, he doesn't show gratitude at all, such as when Violette gets him a Cherry Snowball as a summer treat, William threw a hissy fit when Violette didn't get him a Wild Cherry flavored Snowball (even though there is a big difference between cherry and wild cherry) which caused Violette to get furious and throws William's fidget spinner in the family's pool in FURIOUS MOTHER THROWS FIDGET SPINNER IN A DISGUSTING POOL!!!. In WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR AFTER A SALAD RAGE!!!, when Violette made William a salad for the start of his dinner before a meal, William didn't appreciate the fact his mother made him a salad because he hates salads and comments that salads are disgusting, even though salads are healthy and Violette wants him to be healthy. Once William has had enough of the salad, William will then throws the salad on the floor, making Violette angry and tells William to go bed and not to eat, then William steals the car to go to Arby's. Bill buys William new Velcro Shoes, a replacement Birthday Cupcake for his 16th Birthday and a Sansui TV, William doesn't show his gratitude towards Bill and freaks out and destroys them, thus making Bill angry. The only times that William is shows a grateful behavior is that time when he thanked Violette for the Xbox One S after Violette sold his other Xbox One on Ebay after the dishes incident because William changed his behavior by doing the dishes (later destroyed by Andy and Bill a few weeks later, then replaced again with William charging $400 on Bill's Credit Card) in DISGUSTED DAD DEMOLISHES THANK YOU CAKE, William shows his gratitude to Violette by making her a Thank You Cake but Bill wasn't impressed because he thinks Violette spoils him and then Bill destroys the cake. When William saw the new Comcast Internet Router/Modem, he got so happy and shows his gratitude by giving Violette a hug for the new high speed internet in BILL CHAINSAWS THE ROUTER!!!. In KID RUNS OVER DAD'S FOOT IN TRUCK!!! (RAGE), William steals Bill's truck and his credit card to get GTA 5 after Bill forbids Violette and William to go out to have their mother and son night because Bill thinks Violette is coddling him and that she is gonna buy William GTA 5 instead of milk, William showed gratitude to Bill for buying him GTA 5 (even though William bought GTA 5 with Bill's credit card) and Bill was not happy with this. He happens to be hypocritical. In "WILLIAM LOSES IT OVER ANDY'S XBOX ADDICTION!!!", he stated towards Andy that he has "more to do things than playing Xbox!" and also tells him "You need to get out more and do some exercise!", which Violette agreed to, but William mentioned that he doesn't like to. In BILLS GOING ON A DIET!?!? (RAGE), William finds Ding Dongs in Bill's gym bag after he decided to go on a diet and got caught cheating on his diet, William wonders why Bill has Ding Dongs in his gym bag when William mentions he doesn't like eating healthy like saying he hates vegetables. He also complained about Bill ruining the cat's 6th birthday in BILL RUINS THE CATS BIRTHDAY!!! when he ate all 24 mini cupcakes for the cats, but for their 7th Birthday, William then ruins the cat's birthday in WILLIAM RUINS THE CAT'S BIRTHDAY!!! when he burned his slice of cake with Tuna Fish put on there that Violette puts on for destroying the frozen pizza. William is also hypocritical in WILLIAM FLIPS THE TABLE!!! when he complains about how his family is treating him badly on his 15th Birthday thinking that he had a bad birthday by having a mini party/cookout with Hotdogs and a small birthday cake with no presents along will Bill telling him to grow up and can't always get what he wants but William recently treated Andy badly on his birthday in WILLIAM'S ULTIMATE BIRTHDAY FREAK-OUT AND REVENGE!!! by ruining his birthday for the Xbox One S Destruction by smashing the cake he made for him along with slamming it in Andy's Face, Putting Ketchup on his Shirt in the Sink, Rubbing Cake on his back and even giving him a wedgie making him have a bad birthday. He happens to be highly stubborn. When Violette or Bill tells him to get off his Xbox or join them for family night, he will usually refuse, which irritates his family. He is also stubborn when he refuses to take advice from others or have other help him with things when he is struggling like in WILLIAM SOILED IT!!! (RAGE) William refused to take Andy's advice on learning to accept things from others like when Violette wanted to buy William new clothes and books at the mall because of how nice and respectful it is, William wouldn't take his advice because he thinks he doesn't need new things and is fine the way he is. His stubbornness also happens in examples like in WILLIAM GOES BERSERK ON A HEATER!!! when he freaks out on his heater not working (which isn't plugged to the outlet) he refuses to have Violette look at it because Violette was going to check on why the heater isn't working and found out it was not plugged in, but William instead didn't check if it was plugged in or not so he went outside to torture it and eventually destroyed it. In BILL SNIPS THE CORDS ON WILLIAM'S GAME CAPTURE!!! Violette offered to help William fix his game stream but William refused because he thinks Violette is bad at Technology which Violette thinks she's not which later caused the two to bicker at eachother then saying "Blah Blah Blah" to eachother. He is also very irresponsible. He always destroys things, ruins food when his temper rises, never takes responsibility for his actions, and he is very lazy, such as when he doesn’t do his homework, refuses to go to school and doesn’t wash his clothes or doesn’t wash the dishes. He happens to be gullible/naive, which isn't normal for him, since he is now 18 years old (which he acts like he's 8 or younger). He actually believed a troller on eBay was going to pay them over $70,000 (KID LOSES IT OVER BID TROLLER ON EBAY!!!). Following up, he's pretty irrational when Violette wants him to have new shoes, which he does, but he wants the previous kind of shoes. He states that they're "valuable". On a later video, EBAY SCAMMER BRIBES INNOCENT CHILD!!!, he naturally stated that he hated his old and torn shoes. He is very nagging, such as when he nags about his Xbox. Most of the comments state that he should be put into a TV show like "Beyond Scared Straight", "Supernanny", or "Dr. Phil" for being an ungrateful and disrespectful brat. He happens to have a hatred for school or anything related to it, which irritates Violette, such as when he refuses to go to school, do his homework or go school supply shopping on the last days of summer break. In WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL FREAK-OUT!!!, he complained about how his teacher gave him homework on the first day of school and refused to do it which ends up by shooting his homework with a BB Gun, burning it with a candle lighter in the bathroom and flushing it down the toilet. In WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL MELTDOWN!!!, he burnt all of the school supplies that Violette bought for him. He burnt his backpack (which he had had since 2nd grade), binder and pencil pouch. In WILLIAM'S LAST DAY OF SCHOOL FREAK-OUT!!!, after passing all of his classes except Art, William doesn't even care that he failed art since he hated that class because he thinks his teacher is unfair. Later then, he celebrates school getting out by burning all of his school work, homework and even his art journal, thinking he can play video games forever now and doesn't even need school. William happens to be defiant. Some examples include when he refuses to listen to his parents like in BILL CHAINSAWS THE ROUTER!!! he rushes upstairs to his room to play Xbox while his parents wanted to surprise him with the new Comcast Internet Router with faster speeds. He refused to come downstairs and listen to his parents until Bill chainsawed the old slow router. In FURIOUS FATHER RUNS OVER HEADSET, while Violette has a headache and hears William raging on Xbox when she is in her bedroom trying to lay down and have peace and quiet, Violette and Bill try to tell William to stop being loud because of Violette's Headache. William doesn't believe Violette has a headache and won't listen to his parents and continues raging on Xbox, which causes Bill to take his headset and run it over for how disrespectful and defiant he is. William will also say "Blah Blah Blah" at times whenever he feels like his parents are annoying him especially Violette. Some examples include when Violette wants him to go see the Special Doctor and William thinks she is being talkative in WILLIAM REFUSES TO SEE THE "SPECIAL" DOCTOR!!!, wants William to stop cussing for now on after hearing him say Sh*t in WILLIAM SAID SH*T!!!, wants William to vacuum his bed after the glass shards are on his bed after axing the Sansui TV Bill got for him for $5 with telling her to "GTFO" and tells him again if he wants his $10 allowance and then William begins to say "Blah Blah Blah" in UNGRATEFUL KID DESTROYS HIS NEW TV!!! or when she offered to help William by fixing the sound to his game stream, but William thinks Violette is the worst with technology and after the two bicker at each other William begins to cover his ears and say "Blah Blah Blah" and Violette replies back at him in BILL SNIPS THE CORDS ON WILLIAM'S GAME CAPTURE!!!. It's possible that William also has oppositional defiant disorder (ODD). William happens to be childish and immature at times. Such as when he throws temper tantrums, hissy fits when he doesn't get what he wants or his way or burns stuff which is like playing with fire. Examples like in William Throws Temper Tantrum Because He Has To Do His Homework when Violette wants him to do his homework when she found William's real homework assignment and didn't do his math homework correct and she wanted William to redo it and William constantly throws a tantrum by crumbling up his homework and wanting to go to bed, but Violette wouldn't let him go to bed until he does his homework and threatens to show the video to his school principal by email if he choose to go to bed and not do his assignment. In KID HAS A MELTDOWN IN THE PARKING LOT! William threw a temper tantrum over Violette wanting to get pumpkins at the store to carve and William chose to be uncooperative and threw a Tantrum after complaining about Violette constantly bothering him about wanting him off Xbox and doing something he doesn't want to do, William threw his tantrum in the parking lot and siting next to a small tree in the parking lot hugging it to be alone after throwing his Tantrum. In EAT MY SPAM!!! (RAGE) William throws a fit when he said he wanted Domino's Pizza for dinner but his parents said no, because of how they have food in the house, William is spoiled and how William ruined the previous Domino's Pizza night when he smashed raw eggs and burned the pizzas. He kept throwing a fit wanting Domino's Pizza the entire time. He also happens to be childish in WILLIAM'S PEANUT BUTTER AND JELLY FREAKOUT!!! when he refused to eat bread crusts especially since he's in high school now (He was 15 Years Old in this video) which at his age he should get used to eating bread crusts because he isn't 10 years old anymore and William doesn't understand his age difference and maturity which frustrates Violette. William happens to be resistant to change. In WILLIAM REFUSES TO GET NEW SHOES!!!, he refused to get a new pair of shoes even though the shoes he had were falling apart. He also used the same school folder that he used the previous school year, duct taping it whenever there was a tear in it, as well as using a Ziploc bag as a pencil case that he had used since the middle of the school year before the previous year that he kept duct taping so he could keep using it, and not letting Violette get him a real pencil case. Violette explained that, after Bill chainsawed his door, William fixed it by duct taping it instead of getting a new door. In MOM LOSES IT OVER SON'S CHOICE IN SHOES!!!, William did agree to get a new pair of shoes, but they were the same style of shoes that he already had and he didn't want to get a different style. In MOM AUCTION'S SON'S SHOES ON EBAY FOR A PENNY!!!, Violette explained that he wanted to keep his torn up shoes, sleeping in his shoes and even locking his shoes in the bathroom with him when he takes a shower as he's afraid someone is gonna take his shoes from him. He also refuses to get new clothes as shown in WILLIAM'S MALL CLOTHES SHOPPING FREAK-OUT!!! where Violette wanted him to get new clothes and during their mall shopping night, William refused to let Violette buy him at least one new piece of clothing, but in newer 2018 raging videos William is shown wearing new clothes like in KID PICKAXES FORTNITE MONOPOLY BOARD GAME!!! William is seen wearing a new hoodie and not wearing Osiris Shoes for the first time on video. William happens to be bossy at times (just like Bill). Examples include when he orders his parents to do something for him in a rude way, like when he wants Violette to make him food or take him out to eat, he would say something like "Make Me Some Food!" or "Take me to go out and eat" without saying "please and thank you". Examples include WILLIAM REFUSES TO SEE THE "SPECIAL" DOCTOR!!!, where he yells at Violette to make him food after refusing to see his special doctor with one time jumping on the couch along with showing his buttocks and WILLIAM STEALS THE CAR AFTER A SALAD RAGE!!! when William wanted something to eat, he bossed Violette around. Violette refused to make him food until William used his manners. When William finally used his manners but said it in a rude tone, Violette still made food for William which turns out to be a salad and William hated it. He is also bossy to Bill such as in UNGRATEFUL KID DESTROYS HIS NEW TV!!!, he ordered Bill to give him a big Samsung 55 inch TV after Bill gives him a small Sansui TV, but Bill denied his request. He is also very inconsiderate as he shows absolutely no remorse for his actions whatsoever and never learns his lesson (even if he pretends he does) as he constantly destroys other family members' stuff, acts extremely rude and abrasive to his family, is very loud at night when his family is trying to sleep and doesn't care if he's being loud. William seems to have apathy. He has a lack of interest in many different things and dislikes alot of things such as spending time with his family, doing something productive and school and all he cares about is his Xbox, Playing Pranks, Destroying Stuff and Eating Unhealthy Food. William's temper tantrums survived from his childhood into his teenage years. William had violated YouTube's Community Guidelines by telling the Violate1st fans to dlslike Tony Tornado's video "Violette1st RUINED MY CHANNEL AND HERE IS THE PROOF DMS!" just because he says that they copied him. Relationship with family * Violette: I love my mom and all because that she is always supportive and nice to me, but lately she has been treating me like I'm 5 or 6 years old. Like the time she got me a bucket of healthy snacks and kid toys in "WILLIAM'S HALLOWEEN CANDY MELTDOWN!!!", but I try to show respect for her. I gone out of control when me and my dad are arguing and tend to shout at her when that happens. She can always understand me very well unlike my idiotic dad. * Bill: MY DAD IS CRAZY AND I HATE HIM!! He has no respect for me! He always calls me a jerk and a dingbat! He has no respect to me like when he never shares his food with me, takes my Xbox away and sometimes threatens to destroy it, buys me stuff I don't like, rejects my apology when I made him a cake for the car fire and uses my stuff like my Xbox. The worst thing he has done to me was when he tied me up to a chair outside and made me watch my Xbox get destroyed in GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!. I wish he would just get out of my life, so I would never see him again. He thinks that I have no respect for him, but he always instigates everything. He will never ever learn how to stop calling me jerk and dingbat and be nice to me. BURN IN HELL, YOU FREAKIN' SCRUB!!! * Andy: Although we fight sometimes, we have a neutral relationship, so I guess it's okay. * Lucy: MY SISTER IS ALSO CRAZY AND I HATE HER!! as much as I hate my dad. She has no respect for me too just like my dad. It's so annoying how she steals the Play Button, destroys my stuff, bullies and annoys me and takes over my game stream. She thinks I have no respect for her but she instigates everything just like my dad does. She will never learn how to stop bullying me and won't leave me alone. If she adopted Zachary I think she need to grow up and act mature! NEVER FORGET SISTER RUINS YOUTUBERS LIVE STREAM!!!. I HOPE YOU BURN IN HELL TOO LUCY!!! * Zachary: My nephew and I have the best relationship of all. My mom wants me to behave when he's around. Probably because she doesn't want him to be like me. I show my respect for him. He's pretty much the only family-member that I get-along with all the time and never fought once just because he's younger than me. * Rest of the family: I don't wanna get into too much detail, but we have a mixed relationship. Reception William generally receives positive reviews, but he is still a highly controversial character due to his destructive behavior, stubbornness, stupidity, crudeness, recklessness, and rudeness to other people. Sometimes people feel bad for William, like when Bill and Andy tied him up and destroyed his Xbox, terrorized him in his room in "GREATEST XBOX ONE S DESTRUCTION EVER!!!" and when Andy beat him up on Christmas Eve and ruined Violette's plan to go to church in "ANDY KICKS WILLIAM'S BUTT!!!". Trivia * It is implied that William got his drivers license in "SISTER FAKES INJURY IN AN ATTEMPT TO GET WAITED ON!!!" * IN "DAD CHAINSAWS KID DOOR DOWN!!!", William's last name was revealed to be Anderson on the TV screen paused at 3:22. * When it comes to William ruining his Family's Birthdays, he has ruined Bill's, Andy's and Lucy's 20th and 21st Birthday. He has not ruined Violette's Birthday or Zachary's Birthday once since he has good relationship with Violette and Zachary. * William's two addictions shown in the Violette1st Raging Series are playing Xbox too much and burning/destroying stuff whenever he gets angry at times. Quotes #"Any scrub that sends kids to school on their birthday is a scrub." #"Well, I'll email him when he's done being deceased." #"You have like, ten of your special moments every day! Last week it was your 'Special Reese's Cup moment'. You always have your 'movie night moments'. You always have your moments! YOUR FREAKING MOMENTS!!!" #"SHUT UP!" #"WOULD YOU JUST SHUT YOUR FACE?!!!" #"I don't wanna watch stupid Christmas movies!" #"I don't care if it's a freaking game!" #"You're gonna take time out of my Xbox time?!!! So you can watch stupid Christmas movies?!!!" #"It's 9:36. For real! Can I just go to bed? I'M SO TIRED!!!" #"I am playing the fricking game and I'm fricking losing and I can't frigging win!" #"I'm not gonna freaking take a freaking break. I just wanna freaking win!!!" #"You wanted me to vacuum? I'll show you vacuuming!" #"I should show that video to the police!" #"Why would you go ahead an hour to lose an hour?" #"I'm going to write to the president of the Daylight Savings Association." #"SCREW YOU, DAYLIGHT SAVINGS!!!" #"Why? Why do they set it ahead an hour if you lose an hour?!!!" #"My dad has done too much crap to me lately." #"You shouldn't have done that. That's what it comes to, okay? NOW DON'T DO THAT ANYMORE!" #"IM NOT WATCHING A FREAKING MOVIE!!!" #"WHERE DID YOU PUT MY FREAKING XBOX?!!!!" #"You may have won the battle, BUT YOU DIDN'T WIN THE WAR!!!" #"Least I'm not gonna end up a fatass like him." #"I don't wanna sit down and watch freaking Christmas movies. They're so stupid!" #"I WILL BREAK THAT CAMERA!!!" #"I didn't do anything wrong. Just give it to me!" #"Just make it easy and give it to me right now!" #"Merry Christmas, ya filthy animal." #"I'm gonna starve to death!" #"Have fun sleeping on the roof!" #"Okay, so you're playing a stupid console when the time you wanted to play Call of Duty." #"What d'ya mean? You freaking got rekt with that freaking shredded wheat on your head." #"I don't wanna go to the light show! I just wanna go to Taco Bell!" #"There's a light on your camera! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! Theres a light right there! Theres a light right there! There's a light right there! There's a light right there! #"FREAKING SCRUUUUUUUUUUB!!!" #"I'M FREAKING DONE!!!" #"FREAKING JERK!!!" #"FREAKING IDIOT!!!" #"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!!" #"FREAKING FRICK OFF!!!!" #"I HATE YOU, DAD!" #"ARE WE GOING TO TACO BELL?!!!" #"GIVE ME MY MOUNTAIN DEW!!!" #"GIMME MY XBOX!!" #"GET REKT! THAT IS WHAT YOU GET FOR DESTROYING MY XBOX!!!" #"GET OUT!!!" #"WE'RE NOT WATCHING THE FREAKING MOVIE!!!" #"YOU KNOW WHAT?! FINE! I'LL GO UPSTAIRS! YOU WANT A MOVIE?! I'LL GIVE YOU A MOVIE!!!" #"Yeah, but you do different things! The movie's just a freaking recording that you play over and over again!" #"You play it over and over again! And you'll be like, 'OH MY GOD! I ALREADY KNOW WHAT'S GONNA HAPPEN IN THIS PART!!!'" #"I'm the one who should be asking questions!" #"You can probably repeat every single word they say in the movie." #"Your tablet's outside. Go get it!" #"I can't wait for my Xbox to come!" #"STOP SHINING THE FREAKING LIGHT ON ME!!!" #"Time to go get him." #"I'M GOING FIRST!!!!!" #"I'M NOT PAYING FOR IT!!! I'M DONE!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!" (After William shattered the car window to retrieve his Xbox). #"DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!" #"YOU NEED TO STOP FREAKING DOING THAT CRAP!!!" #"OH MY GOD! YOU MADE ME DRIVE OFF THE CLIFF ON MY GAME!!!" #"I CAN'T STAND YOU!" #"YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW GRAND THEFT AUTO 5!!! I CAN'T FREAKING BELIEVE IT!!!" #"THAT'S WHAT YOU GET, YOU FREAKING PIECE OF CRAP! I DON'T HAVE GRAND THEFT AUTO! YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW COPY!!!" #"Every time we go there, She always asks me how I am and how's life going. 'What's going on?', 'Are you in a good mood?' and everything! I CAN'T STAND IT!!! SHE'S. SO. RUUUUUUUUUUUUDE!!!" #"It's just funny!" #"I know! I could smell!" #"I'M USING IT!!!" #"WHATS OKAY?! HE FREAKING SLAMMED CAKE IN MY FACE!!!" #"I'M NOT GONNA PAY YOU AS MUCH NOW!!!" #"You are so annoying! DON'T EVER DO A MORNING PRANK AGAIN!!!" #"Do you like hot sauce?" #"He got it all over the floor!" #"Call the freaking, um, crappy. Crappy people things." #"Call the freaking. Whatever it is. Support." #"Would you please call the support?" #"I'M NOT WAITING TIL SATURDAY TO PLAY GAMES, AND I'M PROBABLY GONNA HAVE OFF TOMORROW!!! AND I'M NOT GOING WITHOUT VIDEO GAMES!!!" #"You know what it is now?! IT'S A KINDLE FIRE!!!" #"You're sleepin' outside tonight." #"Haha! Look what I have. I have your keys!" #"I don't want to sit there and stare at Peanuts the whole time." #"I DIDN'T COME OUT HERE TO GO CLOTHES SHOPPING, I CAME OUT HERE TO EAT!!!" #"SAY HELLO TO MY LITTLE FRIEND!!!" #"I'M NOT''' 'WATCHING CHRISTMAS MOVIES!!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU!!!" #"Your hat is stupid." #"The music SUCKS!!!" #"Are you ready to see the best shoe in the world?" #"Why are you being shoeist?" #"Oh, you were probably saving it for Rotten Rebecca." #"WHERES MY PHONE?!!" #"Gimme my phone or I'm gonna text Rotten Rebecca!" #"Here I go!" #"My fans are gonna hate me!" #"I DON'T CARE!!! THAT'S A GOOD THING!!!" #"You good for a date on Friday?" #"That's a piece of junk! That's a fricking netbook!" #"GET REKT YOU FREAKING JERK!!!" #"Can't stand HOMEWORK!!!" #"That's right! You better run!" #*throws fit* "WE HAVE NO INTERNET!!! WE HAVE NO INTERNET!!!" #"LOOK WHAT YOU DID TO MY FREAKING RECORDER!!! HOW AM I GONNA RECORD NOW?!!!" #"It doesn't matter with my ass!!!" #''IT IS NOT WORKING PROPERLY!!! #"I'm going to the bathroom." #"SCREW SCHOOL!!!" #"So one thing: GET REKT AND DON'T MESS WITH ME!!!" (to Bill in HOT SAUCE AND LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!!) #"GET FREAKING REKT!!!" #"You're a jerkier jerk, JERK!!!" #"I'm gonna turn off your phone. How'd you feel about that?!" #"That's what you get. GET FREAKING REKT!!!" #"SCREW YOU ALL!!! I DON'T WANT ANY PART OF THIS!!!" #"I'm so cold now! MY EAR HURTS!!!" # "The combination of chocolate and Gatorade helps me cure my ear." # "GET THIS FREAKING PILLOW OUT OF THE WAY!!!" # "THAT'S NOT MY PROBLEM!!!" # "FOR A PENNY???!!!! AGAIN!!!????? THIS IS THE SECOND TIME YOU DID THIS CRAP TO ME!!!" # "Those shoes are very valuable to me, You don't understand." # "I'LL TELL YOU WHAT I THINK OF THESE SHOES!!!!!!" # "I'm getting 70,000 dollars!!" # "What do you mean they're not going to pay." # "YOU'RE A DINGBAT!! YOU'RE A DINGERBAT!!!" (While Arguing with Bill during his Driving Lesson") # "FFFFUUUUUUUCKKKK!!!!!!" (When Bill turns off the Internet while raging on Fortnite) # "I said no such thing!" # "I will break that camera!" # "I'm not taking this bull crap!" # Shit! SHIT! # "Course you wanna big mac!" # "Why do you need 2 ice creams and a big mac?" # "2 ICE CREAMS AND A BIG MAC?!" # "DON'T EVER BUY ME WALMART DISCOUNT SHOES AGAIN!!!!" # "WWOOOOOORRRRRRRKKKKKK!!!!!!!!" (When something dosen't work) # "THAT'S WHAT I THINK OF YOUR 'ICE CREAM CONE' PENCILS!!!!!" # *laughs* "Dad, since when did Burger King start putting hot sauce on their burgers?" # "EVERYBODY CALM DOWN!!!" # "I GOTTA POOP!!!!" # "GTFO!!" # "WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?!" # DO YOU SAY ANYTHING OR YOU JUST SIT THERE AND BREATHE YOU'VE LITERALLY HAVE BEEN CALLING ME NONSTOP FOR 30 MINUTES!!! YOU HAVE NO LIFE!!!!!!! # I WILL COME TO YOUR HOUSE AND TIE UP YOUR FAMILY!!!! WHAT DO YOU WANT!?!?! I WILL TRACK DOWN EVERY SINGLE PERSON YOU EVER KNOWN!!!!!! # That's what I think of your (something)! (Whenever he destroys something like a Pumpkin or Bill's Home cooked Burgers) # Mom I don't want that pizza! # I wanted Pizza Hut Pizza but Nooo you just had to get out the frozen pizza, well I told you I DIDN'T EVEN ASK FOR IT, I DON'T WANT IT, I WANT PIZZA HUT!!! (Hissy Fit William throws when he couldn't get Pizza Hut and has to eat the Frozen Pizza) # You stop being so spoiled! # Alright I'll take the nothing option! # IT'S NOT EVEN A SAMSUNG!! IT'S A SANSUI!! # THE MARSHMELLOW'S AMAZING BUT YOU GET ME CHERRY INSTEAD OF WILD CHERRY??!!!! # YOU JUST MADE THIS PROCESS A WHOLE LOT HARDER!! # Where's my $25 bill? # HOW ABOUT YOU SHUT UP!!! (to Bill) # I AM STAYING IN MY LANE!! # It's MY XBOX!! You can't take it from me!! What did I do to you guys? # BECAUSE THIS IS MY XBOX!! # C-A-N-D-A-Y!! # WHAT THE HECK? YOU BOUGHT 3 BIG MACS AND YOU DIDN'T GET ONE FOR ME? # 2 pizzas is not enough. I'm gonna go to bed freaking hungry. # When do you ever get me gifts? # I PAID FOR HALF OF THIS!! # I WANTED TO GO OUT!! I ALREADY TOLD YOU EARLIER!! # I'm not talking to any of you for a week!! # BECAUSE IT'S MY CONTROLLER!! # NO JUST GIMME MY CONTROLLER MY FRIENDS WAITING FOR ME ON THE 360!! # SHE WON'T GIMME MY CONTROLLER!! # NO IT'S MY CONTROLLER!! # I can't handle these pranks!! # I'm trying to play some Fortnite!! # He won't just let me sit here and play FORTNITE!! # HERE I AM!! HERE I AM!! (while flipping off Andy over peeps) # WHY DIDN'T YOU TELL HIM IT WAS ON THE SEAT??!! # LUCY'S CHOICE AFTER ALL THE CRAP SHE'S DONE TO ME LATELY?? # MOM IT'S ALWAYS YOUR FAULT THAT YOU FREAKING START THESE BIG FIGHTS!! # WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING???!!! # They're DOLLAR STORE OLD MAN SHOES!!!! # If you want me to get off here, why don't you buy me a new TV? # "Open this. It's not funny!" # "I know but my friends are waiting for me on the 360." # "Wait, what if we accidentally saw his butt off?" # "I told you not to mess with me, dad." # "He's probably gonna poop on the floor if you don't hurry up!" # "IT READS SAN-SUI!" # "What kind of piece of junk is this!!" # "I just want a simple freaking Big Mac!" # "Delete the dang video." # "CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE! CHOCOLATE!" # "Why don't you go out and buy me something for once!" # "YOU'RE BUYING ME A NEW ONE!!" (referring to the gaming laptop) # "I'm tired. I wanna go to sleep. I already lost the game because of you. Do you wanna screw up my day even more?" # "IT'S MY PERSONAL XBOX!!" # "I DEMAND YOU GO OUT AND GET ME ANOTHER ONE RIGHT NOW." # "Let's call them up. Maybe they'll give me a free snowball!" # "I HATE REGULAR CHERRY!" # "YOU NEED TO SHUT UP!" # "GIMME MY CONTROLLER!" # "Well, you're testing it out with my Xbox?" # "Oh, so you can just sit there and be lazy all day?" # "MOM, I'M ALREADY VERY PISSED, DON'T MESS WITH ME! # "I PAID FOR HALF OF MY XBOX!!! WHY DO YOU KEEP THINKING I DIDN'T PAY FOR ANY OF IT?" # "What makes you think you deserve this? You told me I don't deserve my Xbox!" # "So if I can't have nice things, you can't!" # "WHY DID YOU EAT A FEW PIECES OF MY CANDY?? WHY?? WHY?? TELL ME WHY!!!" # "Well, what about the stuff that you destroyed that I can't use? That doesn't matter??" # "YOU KNOW WHAT?? SCREW IT!! IF WE'RE NOT WATCHING WHAT I WANNA WATCH, I'M GOING UPSTAIRS!! SCREW YOU!! SCREW YOU!! I'M OUT OF HERE!! SCREW YOU!!" (to Violette and Andy in KID BEATS COUSIN IN A FIT OF JEALOUS RAGE!!!) # "DON'T EVER DO THIS CRAP TO ME AGAIN!! OKAY??!!" # "A pack of gum?? That's my present from grandma??? A pack of gum??" # "How did I mess up $25 in makeup?" # "Does it cost $25 to put makeup on your face?" # "Why do you have my Xbox?" # "IT IS MY BURNED XBOX!!" # "MOM, SHE CAN'T COME OVER TO THE HOUSE ANYMORE!! EVERY TIME SHE COMES OVER TO THE HOUSE, THIS KIND OF CRAP HAPPENS!!" # "IT'S MY FREAKING CONTROLLER!!" # "I CANNOT BELIEVE YOU WOULD EVER DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS!!" # "I'M NOT GOING TO SCHOOL TOMORROW!!" # "Why would I like going back to school?? Why?? I hate school and you know it!" # "YOU WANT ME TO TURN THIS CAR AROUND?? # "I'M DOING JUST FINE!! HAVE WE CRASHED YET??" # "No, you're getting me that money. That's stealing, that's illegal. You can't take that from me!!" (to Lucy in a tantrum over getting only $1 instead of the $25 from her) # "WHY WOULD I NOT WANT ANYTHING FOR MY BIRTHDAY?" # "Why do you never have respect for me?" # "I'm not going to school!" (on multiple occasions) # "YOU DESTROYED MY XBOX!! IT'S ALL EVEN NOW!!" (To Bill after buying a new Xbox One with his credit card) # "Why do I have to do it in the first place? It's probably like 1 point!" (referring to the homework assignment in WILLIAMS BACK TO SCHOOL FREAK-OUT!!!) # "GET OUT OF MY ROOM!!!!" # "Mom, I'm not gonna end up a fatass like him" (Referring to Bill when Violette talks about the weight issues in the house on DAD GETS SO MAD HE SHOOTS SON IN THE BUTT OVER FOUL MOUTH!!!) # "$25!! A 25 DOLLAR BILL, ARE YOU AN IDIOT?" # "Salads are disgusting. You wouldn't even eat a salad!" # "WHERE IS IT PUT UP!!" (referring to William's Xbox One in WILLIAM SHATTERS CAR WINDOW TO GET XBOX!!!) # "Well you were annoying me when I was playing Xbox." # "Alright. You can take my Xbox 360." # "I'm freaking done with this. SHUT UP, MOM!!!" # "Someone bid already? I PUT THE BID YOU STUPID IDIOT!!" # "Why did you smash my Xbox? Oh my god!!" # "I MUTED IT!! OKAY??" # "JUST MAKE IT EASY AND GIVE IT TO ME RIGHT NOW!" # "FINE!! I'LL GO IN THE HOUSE!!" # "SHOULDN'T HAVE DONE THAT! I WAS IN THE MIDDLE OF A BATTLE! NOW I'M GONNE BE GETTING MESSAGES ALL NIGHT!!" # "WHO'S LOOKING MOM??!! WHO'S LOOKING??" # "I put the whole bottle in your frickin milkshake." (referring to the laxatives in LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!) # "I put the whole bottle of Miralax." # "FRICK OFF!!!" # "Hey dad! There was laxatives in that!" (Referring to the McFlurries in KID SLIPS LAXATIVES IN DAD'S AND COUSIN'S MCFLURRY'S) # "I put laxatives in that milk." # "I'm still mad about the pepper! I can't believe he did that! It was so hot!" # "I just want this day to end and I'll start fresh tomorrow!" # "Blah blah blah blah blah! I'm not listening to you! Blah blah blah blah blah!" # "I barely even had my Xbox for a month!!" # "I DIDN'T DO ANYTHING WRONG! JUST GIVE IT TO ME!!" # "I DON'T WANT REGULAR CHERRY, I WANT WILD CHERRY!" # "I'll keep it down if I want to!" # "Mom, get away!!" # "He won't taste it." (referring to Bill and the laxatives in LAXATIVE PRANK ON DAD!!!) # "WHO UNPLUGGED THE INTERNET!?" # "WHY DID YOU? YOU KNOW I DON'T LIKE TOMATOES!" # "HOW WOULD YOU FEEL IF YOU WENT 7 DAYS WITHOUT THIS CHAIR? 7 DAYS!!!" # "Well, you didn't answer my question. What makes you think you deserve them" (referring to the Big Macs in WILLIAM'S BIG MAC ATTACK!!!) # "LET ME ENJOY THE REST OF MY FREAKING BREAK!!" # "FRICK YOU!!!" # "COME ON!! GET BACK TO THE HOUSE!! I GOTTA POOP!!!" # "I'M GONNA TAKE A CRAP NOW!!" # "WHY DO I ALWAYS HAVE TO PAY FOR EVERYTHING?" # "GIVE ME MY TOKENS!!" # "SO MUCH DESSERT!" # "I gotta take a massive." # "GO, RESUME!! IT'S YOUR TURN NOW!!" # "This game is rigged against me." # "Why do I only have 4 chips?" # "I rolled a 6 though!" # "LET ME RE-ROLL!!!" # "AND YOU'RE JUST GONNA DISRESPECT ME LIKE THAT?" # "AND YOU'RE GONNA SIT THERE WITH POOP IN YOUR BUTT!!" # "It's not like I destroyed any of your crap!!" # "Thank you for the burger, dad." # "ARE YOU KIDDING ME??" # "THIS IS SO PITIFUL!" (referring to Andy's Peep Moment) # "I don't wanna starve to death!" # "I call dibs on the bathroom." # "YOU DON'T HAVE TO PILE YOUR DESSERT PLATE UP TO THE CEILING!!" # "PIGS FEET ARE DISGUSTING!!" # "WHY DID YOU DO THAT??!!! NOW I HAVE TO PULL UP THE TABS AGAIN!!!" # "I'M FRICKING LEAVING!!" # ”Yeah, I’ll give you our phone number, it’s 1-800-GET-REKT!!” (to the eBay scammer asking for the phone number) # "GIVE ME MY FRICKIN DORITOS!" # "I TRIED THE NICE WAY, ALREADY, BUT IT DIDN'T WORK!!" # "YOU'RE A JERKIER JERK, JERK!!! # "WANT ME TO TURN THIS CAR AROUND!???" # "I don't care this thing will PLOW them!" (Referring to the truck) # 'Get it out of your disgusting mouth! Get it out of your disgusting mou-EWW! EWW EWW!!!! # "Mom you know I have a bad cough please you can't put me through this! GET AWAY!!!!!!!!! # "THIS IS WHAT YOU GET FOR RUINING MY SECOND 16TH BIRTHDAY!!" # "I AM NEVER GOING TO PLAY THIIIIIIIIS!!!!!!!!!!!!" # GET FREAKING REKT! DON'T MESS WITH ME! (In KID SETS DAD'S CAR ON FIRE!!!!!) # I'M NOT CLEANING THE DISHES!!!!! (In WILLIAM SHATTERS THE DISHES!!!!!!) # WHAT DO YOU WANT?????!!!!!!!! YOU KNOW MY PHONE NUMBER, WHAT DO YOU WANT, A COOKIE (inaudible) PHONE NUMBER. YOU FREAKING IDIOT! (To the prank caller (aka Bill) in WILLIAM'S PRANK CALL FREAK-OUT!!!) Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Idiots Category:Heroes Category:Humans Category:Jerks Category:Pre Adults Category:Adults Category:Lazy Category:Aggressive Category:Villains Category:Bullys Category:Hugs Category:Directors Category:Death Category:William